The Landlord
by Rosario1961
Summary: Mr. Trump capitalizing people's hate against races different from him.


The Landlord

Chapter 1

A conservative, wealthy, and square in all aspects man, has become the owner of a guest house somewhere in the world. A big house with the necessary windows to let the light shines through them and illuminates the retro nostalgia Mid-Century Design decoration on its walls, with a smell that comes from the kitchen and invades all the rooms of the house, is a smell that evokes a childhood moment when you eat whatever food without guilt. Different electronic devices are installed and turned on in every room. Once the landlord has been installed at the guest house, he has found out there were two guests living in the house.

Felicia and Regina are the guests, they are from a different country than the landlord, they do not speak his language, and they are not white as he is. These are enough reasons for Mr. Smith to not wanting them to stay, but they have a year rental agreement signed and paid with the previous owner. The landlord has to find a way to take them out of the house, so he sends them a tweeter asking to leave the house immediately, but Felicia argued back to him about the existence of a yearly paid rental agreement and let him know they will not leave the house.

The first tweet raised its flight furiously, just like a bird of prey after finding

his morning preys. The news was replicated by the two tenants, retweeted

as if they were these influencers of the new era. The message in the social network was forceful

for both. The clarity of the words left no doubt. A great house, deserves great decisions. You got until end of month to get your things, and get out. #byefelicia # notinmyhouse¨ The landlord had tweeted.

Mr. Smith, the new landlord. He was an old man, with dusty ideas, a little outdated, and

A lot of money, very much. He had a couple of days that had purchased the guest house and

as it was customary every time he premiered property, tenants had to be awakened, so they could see who was the one who now commanded. The ability of Mr. Smith to put any angry person with only 140 characters was something never seen before. It was not yet the breakfast time and he had threatened Felicia and the neighbor across the street sent him this gem: "Mr. Lopez, I do not fancy your little dirty dog coming into my lawn and pooping. I'll do a fence and you will pay for it. #Stayoffmylawn #NoLoveForPoop #ByeLopez. "

The line is drawn, Mr. Smith was coming for all the coins in this house. His antagonistic smile

It was reflected in the morning mirror, even with little shower from five minutes ago. He

combed his little hair proudly and then adjusted his overalls, some called him a bow tie,

but he did not like that name. Mr. Smith, was one of those men who did not like mix with the pastel colors and talk to him in diminutive. Finally, ready he decided to go down to have breakfast in the common dining room. To wait if there would be or not, some kind of retaliation of the guests and probably fire one of the tenants. "Nobody would have to stay in this house" Said the Landlord. .

While eating breakfast in the common dining room, he almost spills his coffee on the excitement of reading the news on social media. He quickly thought of the afternoons without hustle and bustle once the uncomfortable tenants had left and that he would be happy to read quietly while his little dog Donnie was with him. He quickly took his coffee and went to the room, which was also a common area, to sit on the sofa and have the best place to see the departure of Felicia that seemed had already decided to leave. Regina, the other tenant, left the aisle, worried about the news, prepared her celery and orange smoothie and made her way to sit next to Mr. Smith. Regina argued that she did not agree with the decision, because there is a contract paid in advance to live here one year and was paid to the previous owner. Regina talked and talked between breaks and sipped her drink. Mr. Smith simply saw her and laid her head out of simple courtesy. When there was opportunity to enter the conversation slowly he replied," This is my house now and I do not want you here."

Let me tell you Regina, your serious arguments have made me hungry, said Mr. Smith.. I think I will go to the kitchen and get a couple of cheese burgers and coke, meanwhile I can think on what you have said Regina. He quickly came back to where Regina was seated and while eating the third cheeseburger, he was ready to talk about the rent issue. Regina called Felicia to listen what Mr. Smith was going to tell. Here is the deal, he said, I'll paid back the money you two paid for the rental agreement in advance and you leave. Here's a check, and he started writing a check.

Oh no, Felicia and Regina replied, you are wrong Mr. Smith, we are not accepting that deal, we are not leaving, we had a rental agreement paid in advance for a year and it has to be respected, that is the law. Who cares what law says about it. , Mr. Smith said. Let me ask you one thing ladies, you don't have dignity, you don't care be living in a place where you are not welcomed? Felicia and Regina got shocked after hear Mr. Smith's questions. The two of them took a deep breath before structure any sentence, any word.

Listen clearly, this is not a matter of dignity, this is not a matter of being or not welcomed, this is a matter of business the two ladies said. You better look how deal with this situation because we are not leaving this house, that is our last decision. The landlord just got confused of what he was hearing, he couldn't believe this was the first time that his money was not buying what he wanted to buy. Mr. Smith just kept silence for a moment like rearranging his ideas on his mind, trying to find an emergency exit to this situation that he needed to solve at that moment.

Hi finally looked back to Felicia and Regina and asked them, let me guess ladies, taking in consideration where are you coming from, some of your customs and behaviors, I believe you are trying to take advantage of this opportunity and want more money of what you have initially paid for the rental agreement, right? Mr. Smith said. Regina and Felicia laughed for at least five consecutive minutes which made the landlord gets really mad. Before he were able to tell anything else, Felicia and Regina left the common dining room. Mr. Smith sat on the sofa and drank the rest of the cokes he had brought from the kitchen to eat his cheeseburgers.

The day ended up, and when everybody in the house was ready to rest, suddenly the electricity went away, causing a total darkness in the house. The two guests went down trying to find out what have happened. Mr. Smith seemed not to be affected by the lack of electricity. He not even went down to see what could have happened. That was rare, Felicia and Regina said. He is the landlord, this is his house, and we are the guests.


End file.
